


thoughts

by tsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Workplace Sex, hinata keeps thinking about tsukishima, it’s briefly mentioned, suga and daichi also fuck in the workplace because who cares abt work!, they work at a diner, tsukishima can hear people’s thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkishine/pseuds/tsukkishine
Summary: tsukishima can hear people’s thoughts and his new orange haired coworker can’t seem to stop thinking about him.not beta read and lowercase capitals is a stylistic choice
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> finally some porn that isn’t tsukkiyama but ahhh i’m not very happy with this work honestly, it feels like no matter what i did it didn’t come out right so any comments or critics would be appreciated!!!

he’s tired. he’s so, so tired. 

he’s been drumming his fingers against the countertop for the last five minutes now as he waits for the store to open, already looking forward to going home when his shift ends. 

he hates his job. he works minimum wage at a little roadside diner, a 9 to 5 shift where he has to greet everyone with a smile (or at least the tsukishima equivalent of one) and a cheery ‘hi what can we get you?’ (or again the tsukishima equivalent of one).

and to make it worse, tsukishima can hear people’s thoughts. it’s not like he tries or anything, but unless he’s purposely blocking them out, other people’s thought just freely drift into his brain, useless things like what they want for dinner or did they make sure to lock the door when they left. sometimes people will think about how rude he is and why their server looks so grumpy but he couldn’t care less, the thoughts just give him a headache. 

“yo, tsukki! we got a new server coming in today, i’m busy in the back so you’ll have to train him, that cool?” his coworker suga called out to him, his head slightly peeking out the stock room door. as much as it really wasn’t cool with tsukishima he needed this job and he knew any other answer wouldn’t fly with suga. 

“sure i guess” was the grumbled response the shorter man got and he took that as his que to leave again but not without a “thanks tsukki! he’ll be here at 9 you’re the best!” thrown behind him. 

it was now 9:07. not that tsukishima cared whether this guy showed up or not, if he didn’t it was less work for him anyway, but being late to work on the first day is surely bad luck of some sort. he’s drumming his fingers at the countertop again waiting for some customers to start piling in when a small flash of orange runs in and practically trips into the display case of baked good to tsukishimas right. 

“i’m sorry i’m late! i was riding my back when some old lady stopped me for directions and i couldn’t just leave her there!” he’s practically spitting the words at the taller guy as he dusts off his slacks and tsukishima can already tell this guy is too loud, and not just literally, his thoughts are going so fast it’s like an assault on tsukishima’s poor brain. “it’s fine, there’s work shirts in the back, just put one on and then come back” and he can hear the moment the boy finally looks up and at him. _tall_ he holds back the smile threatening to slip onto his face at the boys wide eyes. he’s clearly short, probably about 5’6 at max so it’s no wonder he’s so caught up in tsukishimas 6’2 stature. 

as the smaller boy heads to the back another thought floats into tsukishimas head _he’s pretty_ and tsukishima barely keeps the red hue from taking over his face. 

the day goes a little smoother after that, he teaches hinata the specials, how to make drinks, how to use the register (which takes a lot of work considering hinata can’t seem to work out what buttons do what) and before tsukishima knows it, it’s almost time for his shift to end. 

he doesn’t know why but he feels to need to break the silence between them as they both stand behind the counter, which is weird considering usually there’s nothing tsukishima loves more than silence. “so how was your first day?” and he can hear the gasp in hinatas mind as the boy turns to him with shining eyes. “it was awesome! i learnt so much and it’s really fun! i’m so excited for tomorrow!” hinata speaks so fast the words seem to blend into one but tsukishima can’t help the little laugh he lets out, the smaller boys energy might be slightly contagious. 

it’s the next day when tsukishima hears it. he’s cleaning the counter top reaching over it the little bit needed to fully clean the corners when he hears it.

_dear god those fucking thighs_

he almost lets out a gasp at the sound of a swear coming from the small boy who until now tsukishima was convinced was the epitome of innocence, he’s so shocked he turns around to stare at the boy only to find him looking antsy as he’s back to cleaning the display case and tsukishima realises he didn’t say it, he had thought it. for some reason this feels way worse and tsukishimas cheeks start to burn. what did he even mean by that? they’re the only two there so he had to be talking about tsukishima.

the next day only gets worse, hinata decides to share tsukishimas lunch break with him, suga taking over for them at the counter. hinata had bought him a homemade strawberry shortcake as a thanks for training and tsukishima wondered how the smaller boy has somehow known his favourite. 

“the strawberries are the best part! they’re freshly picked from my ma’s garden! you have to try some tsukki!”

he had been trying to get hinata to stop calling him that but it was to no avail, he’d started minding it less nowadays anyway. “okay one sec i’m finishing my hot chocolate first” he said before taking his last sip of the drink, now turning to look back at the orange haired boy in front of him only to get a mouth full of cream and strawberry. 

_fuck he’s so cute!_

tsukishima spluttered but he couldn’t tell whether it was because of what the boy had thought or the bits of strawberry slightly blocking his airways. 

“ahh tsukki! i’m sorry theres cream around your mouth now, i’ll get it!!”

tsukishima was almost 100% sure the smaller boy had done that on purpose and that he’d seen scenes like this in countless drama but the thought fizzled as hinata reached a stubby finger to his lips, swiping against the cream on them before sticking his tongue out to lap it up. 

“mmm! somehow it tastes sweeter from you haha, maybe it’s cause you eat so many sweet things tsukki~”

tsukishima felt like he was going to explode. 

“anyway our breaks up tsukki i’ll head back first, you can stay and finish the cake!”

tsukishima couldn’t even bring himself to answer as the smaller boy dashed off but not before the blonde caught another one of his thoughts as he left. 

_wahh! it’s not enough of tsukki to satisfy me but it’ll have to do_

if tsukishima hadn’t exploded before he definitely had now. 

it was their 12th day working together now and it was hell. hinata had gotten bolder with his thoughts, like when suga jokingly slapped tsukishima on the ass and hinata had gasped with the thought of _not fair! i want to do that...tsukki’s reaction would be so cute!_  
it was getting too much for the taller boys poor mind.

today was a slow day, the rare customer coming in here and there but otherwise it was just hinata and tsukishima at the counter with the rustle of suga and their other coworker, daichi, in the stockroom. they were using their time to refill the the display case, working in silence as they took trays out of the oven before piling the baked goods into the glass case. it was comfortable until hinata had dropped one of the tray’s, the cream filled croissants falling to the floor with a splat. “ahhh i’m so sorry!! i wasn’t concentrating and they just fell!! i’ll clean it up i’m so sorry tsukki-“

“relax, we have some in the case already we’ll just make another batch tomorrow, it’s not like there’s anymore customers coming in today” the taller boy said helping hinata clean the mess, hinata was squatted on the floor, picking up the pieces and putting them into the bin nearby, but with tsukis long limbs and flexibility from years of sports he didn’t even need to squat down to grab them, just bend over until his hands could reach. his ability to touch his toes has always been something he’s silently proud of. he’s nearly done clearing away the bigger chunks of pastry and cream when he realises hinata has stopped, but before he can ask if he’s okay it happens 

_he’s so... flexible... i bet he’s a good fuck_

at this tsukishima abruptly stands up completely straight again, turning to look at the slightly red faced boy still in the ground who’s still in a daze. 

“i’m gonna... get the mop for the rest” the blonde says, half as a reason to snap hinata out of his daydream and half to escape and hide his furiously beating heart and his red complexion.  
the rest of the day goes in comfortable silence, hinata happily humming away as he finishes up the daily routine, daichi and suga having already left as closing up is tsukishima and hinatas job. 

that night tsukishima cums into his hand at the thought of fucking into the tight heat of a certain orange haired coworker. 

by now tsukishima has lost count of how many days they’ve worked together, but with each day it’s getting harder and harder to ignore his growing crush on hinata. hinata is so open now, constantly nuzzling against the blonde and giving him affection, baking him strawberry flavours goods and literally feeding them to him at their breaks and he even voices his thoughts more these days, words that previously would stayed in his head slipping out in a teasing tone. 

“cute~” he’d whisper whenever tsukishima would get some food on the side of his mouth “careful tsukki!! I’ll get it for you!” whenever tsukishima went to take hot baked goods out of the oven or even “tsukki you look cuter everyday i see you! is your hair getting longer? i like it like this!” 

tsukishima is sure his heart has exploded by now. 

sometimes he’ll hear the odd naughty thought of hinata’s here and there, sometimes about his ass, sometimes about what hinata thinks his chest would look like covered in hickeys and sometimes about how he’d look from the viewpoint of hinata imagining sucking his cock. 

those are bad enough, but today takes the cake. hinatas been thinking about tsukishima all day. tsukishima knows this because he can literally hear it. he’d even went as far as to think about growling at the girl that was (in hinatas opinion) obviously flirting with tsukishima as he served her. he can’t help but find the smaller boy a little cute for that one. but the rest of them were bad, bad thoughts. thoughts of pushing tsukishima back into the counter and kissing against him, wet and hot as hinata slips his tongue into the taller boys mouth and palms at his bulge. the blonde had to hold back the shiver in his spine as he hands a customer their drink while hinata thinks about them getting each other off, right next to him.

thank god it’s closing time. tsukishima doesn’t think he can take anymore of hinatas blatant thirsting over him as he does his final sweep of the diner floors before going to check on the stockroom with hinata one last time before they leave. 

“tsukki can you check that box up there, i can’t reach it” hinata whines and tsukishima smiles at him, these days he’s used to the smaller boys childish nature. 

“sure move out the way shrimp” he teases while reaching up for the box when he hears hinata mumble from behind him. 

“your waist is so slim” and the awe in hinatas voice is enough to make the taller boy blush as realises his shirt must has lifted as he reached for the box, he’s about to tuck it down again when he feels two small hands settle on either side of his middle. “you know when we first met i was shocked, i’ve never seen someone as tall as you but despite your size everything about you seems so.... delicate” hinata punctuates the last words with a slight squeeze that makes tsukishima let out a shaky breathe.

“hey what are you doing, i’m trying to get the box” and he knows how unstable his voice sounds but he’s desperate to get hinata’s hands off him before his slight semi can turn into anything more. 

“you’re so pretty kei... your slim waist, your thighs are strong though. it’s hot. and your chest too, i saw it when we were changing into our uniforms one day and... if i didn’t know any better i would think it was a very flat girls chest haha” 

tsukishima is burning now and he doesn’t even have it in him to address the fact hinata had used his first name as hinata’s suddenly pulling him against his chest. 

hinata’s small and cute, if anything he’s the one people would confuse for a girl here, tsukishimas lanky and kind of bony, there’s nothing pretty about him. not like how there is about hinata. he doesn’t have time to think on it further as hinatas turning him around him around in his arms and leaning up to leave little nips at his neck that make tsukishima sigh. 

“i touched myself so much thinking about you my cock was practically crying! or maybe that was just all the cum hehe” tsukishima gasps at the crude sentence falling from the smaller boys mouth but he’s cut off by another little nip at his collarbone and he sinks into the boys arms again. 

“tsukki, i really want to fuck you. can i?” 

tsukishimas spluttering but hinata’s pout and shining eyes are so cute he’s already close to giving in “here? we don’t even have lube or-or anything” but hinatas already reaching behind the taller boy to rummage through some of the boxes on the shelves before pulling out a small bottle of lube. “what the fuck-where did that come from?” 

“what did you think daichi and suga were doing in here all this time?” hinatas grin is cheeky as he’s lowering himself to the floor and unbottoning tsukishimas pants “i’ll make you feel so goooood kei! so good you’ll never be able to fuck anyone else again!” and that would sound cringey coming from most people but from hinata it’s just endearing so kei chuckles and lets the boy between his legs open him up against the stockroom shelves.

“ah! hinata wait! god y-you’re fucking ohhh! you’re h-huge!” tsukishimas now bent over one desks in the stock room, hinata behind him steadily fucking into him with a pleased little smile on his face. “tsk tsk kei, you c-ahh fuck clearly let my height fool you, now be a good boy and arch again for me baby” 

tsukishima feels so alive it’s like he’s drowning in hinata, every sweet word the smaller boy whispers as he thrusts into him, the little kisses and bites he leaves against his back (it would be his neck if he weren’t too short to reach it at this angle) he’s dripping onto the floor, his precum making little slap sounds against the concrete but he can’t hear it over his and hinata’s combined moaning.

he’s found out hinata is big on praise, telling him how he’s ‘so pretty like this’ ‘the perfect fuck’ ‘the best thing that’s ever happened to me’ (which is an extreme exaggeration to tsukishima but he can’t put that thought into words, too busy groaning around the fingers hinata previously used to open him up that are now laid flat against his tongue. by the time they’ve both cum twice they’ve been there an hour and a half past shift time and they’re lazily getting back into their uniforms and wiping down the table and floor (because as much as they wish they didn’t have to do it, they’re not animals)

“i meant it by the way. you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” at this tsukishima let’s out a dry chuckle. 

“yeah sure” the blonde manages to grumble out before he’s glomped by the smaller boy. 

“i’m serious! i don’t want this to stop cause you’ve got it out of your system! i didn’t fuck you just to fuck you i did it because i like you! i want you to go out with me kei” he’s practically shouting the words at the blonde as he stands on his tippy toes, cheeks and ears red from the confession. 

“okay geez, quiet down i’ll go out with you, but this doesn’t mean i’ll go easy on you at work understood?” 

“don’t worry kei, i like it when you’re strict hehe~”

“freak” tsukishima says nuzzling into hinatas messy mop of hair before they both head home and for once tsukishima is excited for work tomorrow.


End file.
